


Stability and Tranquility

by tabulaxrasa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heaven, M/M, Naomi knows what's up, Season 14 Spoilers, cameos by other characters, could be read as friendship, finale speculation, or pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/pseuds/tabulaxrasa
Summary: Everything's really sad right now and this is my current favorite idea for the end of the show, so I typed it up in case it makes you happy too. The ending we deserve, but probably not the ending we'll get.A happily ever after, Winchester-style.





	Stability and Tranquility

_“Here’s my solution to the stalemate,” Chuck said. “We all walk away.”_

_“From?” Dean asked, ever suspicious._

_“From the game. From Earth.”_

_“How the hell do we— oh.”_

Naomi met Castiel at the gates of Heaven. “I won’t fight you,” Cas said quietly.

“I don’t want to fight you either,” she said, her face maybe, possibly, slightly relaxing. “And I don’t want you to die. There’s too few of us to lose anyone else.”

Castiel swallowed, nodded. “You’ll take me to jail?”

Naomi pursued her mouth. “I told you I didn’t want you to die. And I feel like…jail may not be the best place for you.”

“I don’t understand,” Cas said. “Chuck…said you were going to lock me up.”

Naomi nodded. “We’ll lock you away,” she said. “But not there.”

She began leading him down the hallway and Cas followed her. “I still don’t understand.”

Naomi sighed. “I made a decision that I felt would best ensure the… tranquility and stability of Heaven. If you were in jail, I thought that for sure you would find a way out. Either on your own or… with help.” She cast a significant look over her shoulder, and Castiel ducked his head. She was probably right. Where could she be putting him, then, that was more secure than Heaven’s jail?

She did not take him to the administrative area, but into the hallways lined with humans' heavens.

She stopped in front of one door. “I thought,” she said, wry, “that I would save us all a lot of trouble this way. Instead of us having to jail you, you’ll… jail yourself.”

Castiel stared at the name on the door, unable to speak for a long moment. “This…” he choked out, “this is mercy.”

“It’s stability,” Naomi insisted. “I have learned the hard way not to separate you. When humans are happy, they’re quiet. When they have something to lose, they are careful. You’ve become very human, Castiel.”

Castiel nodded, unable to deny it even if he wanted to, and he didn’t want to.

“Thank you,” he said.

"There's no need for that," Naomi said. "I expect you to stay in here, and keep the peace. If you escape from here, the deal is off and we may have to take...other actions."

"I understand," Castiel whispered.

“Go in. And goodbye, Castiel. I do not want to see you again.”

“Goodbye, Naomi.”

He took another look at the name on the door, still unable to quite believe it. Then he pushed the door open, and walked in.

Inside was the Bunker, and a group of humans gathered around a table. Sam’s head poked out, and Charlie’s flame-colored hair. For a moment, he saw himself, too, but then that other him faded away, and even Sam and Charlie went still, and Dean turned around with a puzzled look on his face. The look changed rapidly, to something Castiel did not have the words for, was not certain there were words for in any human language. 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice wavered, full of disbelief and something dangerous that might be hope.

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dabb, please


End file.
